I Shall Believe
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Princess Emma Swan was to marry Prince Arthur until she met Lieutenant Killian Jones. King Uther agrees she can leave the marriage if she help his son defeat the dark one and make Excalibur whole again. But things don't go Emma's way in the dark ones cave. (Captain Swan)
1. The New Dark One

_**The a child off true love will be created in this land, and will be blessed with the powers of light magic. The child will leave this land for a while and will return to destroy the darkness and evil and rule the lands.**_

 _The Past_

Arthur gasps for breath as he wakes up, he had been flung across the room and knocked out. His thoughts turned to the woman he loved Emma, she had been there fighting the dark one with him, using her light magic that she had been gifted with as she was the child of true love, the savior of Misthaven.

"Emma." he calls out her name still looking around for her. "Emma." shouting a bit louder this time. That's when he sees her lying there, her body was lifeless.

Arthur runs to her, and tries to wake her up but she isn't breathing. He starts cradling in his arms crying, she can't be dead he thinks he doesn't know how he can go on without her if she is dead.

"Please come back to me." placing a kiss on her forehead. Arthur couldn't face telling the Charming's that there daughter had died all because he couldn't protect her. He was meant to be the great King one day and protect and rule Camelot yet he couldn't protect the woman he loved. Arthur had knowing Emma and her family since she was born, he was a few years older than her. But at her birth her parents and his agreed that Arthur and Emma were to marry when they were old enough.

"I love you Emma come back to me." still holding her lifeless body in his arms. That's when he notices it. A dagger shining next to her, it was the dark ones dagger. He knew what it had looked like he had been searching for it the dagger to complete Excalibur for years.

He reaches over and grabs it, he looks in horror at the dagger, it no longer said the name Rumpelstiltskin, it now reads Emma Swan.

Arthur looks at Emma who is still in his arms "What have you done." he whispers to himself.

"Dark one come back to me." Arthur says aloud holding the dagger, he looks back to Emma who begins to open her eyes.

"Emma, its me, you're ok." Arthur stoked her cheek, she was quite dizzy it felt like the room was spinning.

"Killian." she mumbles. Arthur can feel the anger pulse through his body, she belonged to that pirate now she had helped him and his father defeat Rumpelstiltskin.

"No, it's me Arthur." he told her.

"What happened? She was confused last she remember she stabbed Rumpelstiltskin with the dagger and darkness surrounded her, she used her powers but they didn't seem to work against it, the darkness was to strong.

Arthur wants to lie to her, if Merlin's prophecy was to come true Excalibur needed to be whole and for it to be whole the dark one needed to be destroyed. He holds up the dagger and shows her it.

"I woke up and you were lying there, the dagger was next to you with your name on it." he explained to her.

"I am the new dark one." she shudders. Emma turns to look at Arthur she is scared, she knows she must die. "Do it." she tells him she know what must be done.

"Emma I can't." he drops the dagger to the ground, he loves her to much to kill her, he would rather have her in his life and fulfill the prophecy of Merlin.

"I can't life like this Arthur I'll change." Emma pleads with him thinking ahead she would change she would become like Rumpelstiltskin and that's something she didn't want. She didn't want to hurt her loved ones, her parents and Killian.

"No I'll find another way." still refusing Emma's wishes. "I'll find a way to get the darkness out off you."

Emma now crying, she doesn't want this, she can already feel the effects of the darkness taking its toll. Will her parents still accept her as the Dark One, her kingdom as well has feared the dark one and now she is it, she was there savior now she will be the one they will run from and fear. And then there's Killian he has always hated the dark one for killing Milah, he wants revenge on the dark one still even though he lies to Emma that he over getting his revenge but she can tell he isn't. What if he comes to hate her, she couldn't bare loosing his love.

Arthur picks the dagger up again. "You keep the dagger, control yourself. You are the savior Emma you'll beat this I know you, I know you can.

"My family, Killian, when they find out they will look at me different." she takes the dagger off Arthur. She can already feel the power of the darkness taking over her, she is tempted to give it back to Arthur but he is right she should be the one to control herself she is the savior she can stop this she can fight this, she won't loose her loved one to this like Rumpelstiltskin did.

"If you fight it, it can be our little secret until I find another way." He looks into her eyes with love and sincerity.

"What if you don't what if..." Emma is stopped in her tracks by Arthur placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Enough with what if, I will, we will find a way to help you."

Emma is in bit of shock after Arthur even giving her kiss, she hadn't had a kiss from Arthur in years. She knew he loved her at one point but they had both moved on, well so Emma thought.

"We need to get back to our parents now." Emma starts to stand up with Arthur lending her some support, she lent against him as she felt light headed again. As they begin to walk and leave the cave Emma turns to Arthur to make sure he is telling her the truth she can't seem to shake the feeling he could be lying to her. "Promise our secret until things get really bad."

"Yes I promise." Arthur holds out his pinky finger, and Emma realises he is making a pinky promise like that used to do as children.


	2. Make A Wish

_**The Past**_

Few days after Emma and Arthur defeated the dark one, Uther gave his blessing to Emma and Killian that they could finally be together. Arthur clearly wasn't happy about it, if he told his father the darkness was still around, he might not have let Emma go off and be with the pirate so easily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Emma yells at Rumpelstiltskin, he's been in her head ever since she woke up in the cave. She never told Arthur, she thought maybe he would go away after a while, but he is always there. Light magic shoots out off her hands towards the doorway were Rumpelstiltskin is standing, but he disappears as it reaches him and its Killian standing in the doorway. He moves just in time as the magic blasts past him.

"Emma, love you ok? Ever since you defeat the dark one you have been acting strange." Killian noticed the change in Emma, which scared her had she already changed so much in just a few days? Killian walks over to were Emma is standing and embraces her in a hug, she wraps her arms around him hugging him so tight not wanting to ever let go. She turns to see Rumpelstiltskin standing waving at her taunting her. Emma didn't know how much more she could take of him inside her head, he was trying to make her _taste_ the darkness but so far she hadn't, she noticed her light magic still seemed coming out off her hands, this had to be a good sign didn't it?

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." she lied to him, she hated having to lie to Killian. He is one of the people she trust the most in the world, maybe could tell him?

"You done a good thing, destroying the Dark One and the darkness, we don't need that thing in this world, we are better off without it." Killian talked about the Dark One in disgust as if it were dirt on the bottom of his boot. Emma felt like he was telling her this, like he was saying these words to her now she was the Dark One.

"On the bright side, Miss Swan. I believe we have a wedding at sea later tonight." he smirked at her.

Emma knew he was trying to make her feel better. "Who's wedding? There isn't many women on board only two off us and well my mother is already married." Emma teased him.

Killian loved the playfulness in their relationship. "Well, I'm getting married to this princess, but I wouldn't really call her a princess anymore, more a pirate." He begins to back her against the wall.

"Poor girl, having to spend the rest of her life with you. What is she thinking!" Emma gave a little smirk back at him

"Well, love she wasn't complaining a few nights ago when she was in bed with me." Killian said, licking his lower lip, slowly moving his head closer to hers. Emma grabs the collar of Killian's coat and pulls him in for a kiss. Every time Emma kissed Killian she would always get a tingling in her body like sparks going off between them, every kiss always left her wanting more.

"Easy love have to safe it for the wedding night." Killian pulls back looking into her eyes. Emma looked back at him, if there was to be a wedding night she thought to herself. How could she do anything while he was still in the room. Emma looks over Killian shoulder to see Rumpelstiltskin still standing there. Killian notices Emma's fixation to the corner and turns to look to see what has caught her attention but there is nothing there.

 ** _The Present_**

"Happy Birthday Princess." Tink comes in with a card for Elizabeth which is signed by the carers and the other children in the home. Elizabeth is sitting on the bed looking at the note she was left with when her mother abandoned her at the Storybrooke Children's Home.

"Wow another card from another bunch of different kids." she replies with scarscam in her voice as she sees Tink coming with the yearly card.

"Just cause your getting old, you doesn't mean you have to be more grumpy." Tink tells her off. Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at her.

Elizabeth had been in care for 16 years now. Every year she wished her mother would return to her. When she was younger she hated when she got fostered, she believed her mother would never be able to find her if she was with another family. She would try and cause trouble so foster parents wouldn't want to keep her or adopt her.

"Looking at that note again?" Tink comes over and sits on the bed beside her. Tink is one of the carers in the children's home, she has been working there for about 4 years now. She is Elizabeth's favorite carer in the home, the only one that really understands her.

"Yeah, I am thinking what a whack job my mother must have been." Elizabeth treasured the note, from her mother but it never made sense to her no matter how many times she read it.

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I never wanted you to have this life, but destiny is not easy to run from. I hoped by keeping you a secret will keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected. You have incredible power inside of you. People will come for it, they will come for you._

 _Mum x_

What was her mother on about destiny? Keeping her a secret? Who was she keeping her a secret from? Her father? Was that who her mother was running from? Who will come for her is she in danger? All these things went through her head every time she read the note, on the other she thought her mother was maybe mad could be a reason why she left her.

Tink snatches the note from Elizabeth hands.

"Hey!" she cries out.

"You'll get this back when you promise me, that this year you will make a different birthday wish. I know you don't want to hear it kid, but your mum has had sixteen years to sort herself out and come back and get you. She is missing out on a great person. Just promise to wish for something else." Tink tells her.

Elizabeth laughs at her "Like what? That another family will take a sixteen year old, they all want babies not a stubborn teenager as you like to call me."

"You don't have to wish for a family, could be anything, a great future, an exciting adventure."

"Oh yeah, maybe someone will take me away to another land and I'll fall in love with a dashing young man." Elizabeth says dramatically, putting her hand to her head and sliding down on the bed.

"Very funny, when you're ready your cupcake shall await you princess in the kitchen to blow out the candle, remember wish for something different." Tink gets up of the bed and leaves the room.

Later that night Elizabeth is lying in bed, the thoughts of the note swirling through her head. Her dream seemed to get worse a man with glittering skin appeared his teeth were horrible and he had this haunting child like laugh. Elizabeth wanted to wake up the man was repeating some words savior, true love, princess, magic, darkness, over and over again.

Elizabeth eventually jumps up out of her sleep the sweat is dripping down her. She looks around and sees the two girls she shares a room with are still asleep. She heads to the kitchen to get a drink off water, she couldn't shake the dream she had it felt so real. She wondered how her imagination even thought up something quite as scary as that man. Elizabeth sees her cupcake sitting on the counter, she hadn't made her birthday wish yet.

She reaches up into one of the high up cupboards were the carers keep the lighters out of the little ones way. She then lights the candle on her cupcake. She begins to think of her conversation with Tink again, don't wish for your mother she says to herself. Elizabeth closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

She grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it up with water and takes a sip and heads back to her room she shares with two other girls that are younger than her. Elizabeth is in such a daze she doesn't realise the two girls aren't in there bed anymore. Elizabeth gets back into bed and looks up at the ceiling were there is glow in the dark stars, she asked Tink to put them up there when she was ten, looking at stars relaxed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth closes her eyes, but she has a strange feeling she can't shake she opens them again and to her horror there is a bald old man standing over her.

"Hello poppet." he gives a creepy smile.

Elizabeth goes to scream but he covers her mouth with a white cloth, there is a strong smell that knocks her out.


End file.
